


Who you gonna call?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry thinks there are ghosts, M/M, Mardon thinks hes cute, background coldwave, college aus, no one should listen to Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s 3 am and Barry is still in the library studying for finals and losing my grip on reality and he thinks he just heard a ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you gonna call?

Barry was dreaming, he was dreaming of a world where exams didn’t exist and he was on a cloud of marshmallows. He was happy and peaceful and awoken by a loud bang coming from somewhere in the library. The library that was open to him, and people like him who are cram studying at 3 am in the morning. He was actually surprised not to see more people in there. It was him, some guy in a stupid parka who was sleeping at his boyfriend read a camp fire book. And the person on the loud noise, who he still can’t see. Maybe it was a ghost. No, no ghost, this was a library and not a haunted house that Iris used to drag him into. Never again. Those places are for the undisturbed and crazies, not those who flinch at loud noises coming from library shelves. No ghosts, ghost bad. 

 

He focused back down at the science textbook that Caitlin had hauled onto his desk. The tabs that looked like a Mohawk above it were the ones that needed to be read by 8am, five hours. Yeah, this was his death, maybe that’s why the ghost was in here. He was an ex-student who was killed by study. Maybe he want on a rampage and ended up killing himself accidentally on the metal shelves. Or he was a loner librarian who was sleep deprived and fell into a deep sleep and never woke. Or maybe Barry had finally lost his mind. Maybe Barry was the ghost and the others were mere mortals. His snort and the ice glare he got from the dork in the parka was enough evidence to contradict this and therefore proved, no, he was alive, and tired, very tired. 

 

He heard the loud banging again, followed by a groan. The two guys had gotten up and left, Barry looking around to see that no one else was there. Just him and the ghost. Maybe he should leave as well, or hunt down the ghost. He could do that, he’s seen ghostbusters at least ten times. Humming the theme song to himself, he left his books and bag at the desk, it wasn’t like ghost could rob him. He followed the sounds of someone wincing, can ghosts wince? Can they feel pain, what if the ghost was badly injured, how do you hurt a ghost? This was getting out of hand. Shaking his head, he peered around the corner at someone who definitely wasn’t a ghost and was definitely much more attractive than a ghost. His humming caught the guys attention and he turned to look up at Barry, smirk on his mouth and something that made Barry shiver in his eye.

 

“Hi,” The guy pulled himself up, Barry noticing the way that his muscles flexed as he did, the guy noticing Barry noticing. Barry opting for the smart thing and looking at his feet.

 

“H-I, um, hey,” Real causal right there, Allen. 

 

“Can I help you?” The guy looked Barry up and down, that smirk growing that little bit wider, Barry swore his blush would be spreading over his face by now.

 

“Close to, its just about to go down your neck, makes a guy wonder how far down that red does go,” The guy winked.

 

“Spoke out loud,” He managed to cough out.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t mind,” The guy stepped forward, Barry stepping back on reflex, his back hitting the bookshelf where he though the ghost was.

 

“So what brings a guy like you out to the library one early Friday morning?” The guy rests his arm next to Barrys head, his hand balancing itself amongst the books. 

 

“Ghosts,” Really Barry, really.

 

“Ghosts?” The guy seemed intrigued, or trying his best not to laugh. 

 

“I heard noises and maybe thoughtyouwereaghost,” He rushed out, looking back down at his shoes.

 

Barry felt pressure on his chin, the guy was tilting his head up with his fingers, Barry staring into his eyes and forgot all about those ghosts. He actually forgot all about everything, only focusing on the guys face.

 

“So do ghost hunters like you have a name, or should I just keep calling you Red in my head?” The guy dropped his hand to Barrys waist, closing them off from the rest of the library.

 

“Barry,” He breathed out, really taking note of the heat in his cheeks.

 

“Mardon,” He felt the guy, Mardon’s fingers dance underneath his shirt, he was really wishing they were a lot more private with a lot less clothes.

 

“That can be arranged babe,” Mardon mouthed along his jaw, dropping down to his neck.

 

“Fuck,” He wasn’t sure whether it was out of embarrassment or arousal. 

 

“Soon,” There was pressure from Mardons mouth sucking against his neck, Barrys hands running over his shoulder, one running through Mardons hair, tugging to keep him there. 

 

“I should, I need to, um, study,” He mentally hit himself for the cockblocking but Caitlin would kill him.

 

“Hmmm,” Mardon licked on the mark, Barry started to contemplate if he really did need to.

 

“No worries, maybe tomorrow night we can grab a drink and take this to that private place you were thinking about, with a lot less clothing,” Mardon brushed his lips against Barrys, giving him another wink before leaning back. Barry watching him grab his things, write and note, leave it in Barrys jeans pocket, kiss his cheek and leave. 

 

“Fuck,” Barry whispered to himself, a faint chuckle making him think that the ghost may be back again. He needed to study, and sleep and no think about tomorrow night.


End file.
